No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 2
by OPoF1991
Summary: Levi waits for his wife to return home in the morning, but once she arrives Levi is in for a unexpected surprise once he comes face to face with his wife, that he so neglected for over a year and a half. He must also put his love for Petra to the test once his wife uses Step One of her plan in motion and think if his mistress is the one person he should leave his wife for.


Author's Note: Contains seduction, sexual behavior and other sexual themes. Don't like. Don't read.

Day 1

Morning came, the sound of birds chirping could be heard as Levi awoke from his slumber. He had a pleasant dream though of Petra in a beautiful wedding gown made by one of Trost's best fashion designers. Ripping it off she appears in a white corset with matching underwear and stockings, he was screwing her senseless.  
>It was wonderful dream and what made it better was that his wife was not in it.<p>

The sun shined through the curtains as Levi made his way down the stairs. The place felt empty and quiet, how could [Name] even stand it?  
>"[Name]?" No answer, groaning Levi made his way to the kitchen. Pulling out his favorite mug and the glass jar near the microwave, he made himself black tea, and took his seat at the end of the table that has clear view of the front door.<p>

Ten minutes later a black convertible drove up to the driveway. Turning the car off, a pair of legs stepped out and a full body of a woman stepped out with her favorite Historia bag (fictional brand). She locked the car and made her way to the sidewalk leading to the door with her pumps clicking along the way.

Hearing a rather foreign sound and the jingling of keys Levi focused his attention to the door hearing his wife unlock both locks. The sun shines in revealing the silhouette of his wife.

"Honey, I'm home!" Stepping out of way, a young long legged woman with the body of a slim woman with curves in all the right places. Levi sat quietly wide eyed, his jaw dropped to his chest as he sees this candy eyed girl walking towards him with make-up beautifully applied on and an ear to ear grin. God her hips swerve side to side like a cat.

"Good morning, sexy cat." I greeted happily my bleach teeth showing, I leaned to eye level pressing my lips against my husband's. He sat there pretty dumbfounded, not able to respond and not able to think. Once out of his trance Levi began to wonder who was this drop dead gorgeous woman in this black dress was, the gown was cut up a little higher to the middle of her thighs and a small jacket that covered her arms and her cleavage.

"Geez, Levi!" I said with a hint of anger pulling away, "You were gone for six months, you barely called and texted me and now we get to see one another you don't respond to my kiss. What kind of husband are you? Hmp!" I walked around him rocking my hips side to side. Levi's voice was caught in his throat, just yesterday he was thinking how terribly unattractive his wife is, but right at this second he is rethinking what he thought and said. She looked more porn star attractive than she did when Levi first laid his steel blue eyes on her in his office seven years ago.

I couldn't help, but smile evilly at myself, Good, now I got his mind off this little two-face skank it is time for my next move. Opening the fridge that rests on the other side of the kitchen I leaned down moving things out of the way looking supposedly for supplies to make for your cheating bastard of a husband on his first day back. You think your smart you cheating bastard, but you thought wrong. I way clever then you, I carefully planned what I want, you can say that I am, in fact, a genius. Petra will be long gone and you will be all mine, you will think twice before looking at another woman while I'm here.

Levi still couldn't believe what just came through his door right now. Damn what was it that I needed to talk to her about? Thinking to himself. "Uh," Clearing his throat "[N-name]?"

I leaned into the fridge pretending to look for some supplies for a welcome home breakfast for my two-timing husband. Levi-on the other hand-could see clearly the dark laced band that held my dark transparent stockings up, which led his eyes to my butt cheeks that were showing a little bit. Levi tilted his head to the side trying to get a good look at her lower regions he neglected for two years already; God damn, he bit his bottom lip, trying to fight the urge not to attack his newly formed wife and force sex upon her. Levi's entire being was on fire and filled with unpleasant desires that Petra basically hates that he wants to do to his very own wife. Levi felt his boxers become tighter.

"Uh, w-wh-why di...Didn't you answer your phone last night...Idiot?"

Rising my body up giving him a questionable look, "Oh, my phone." I brushed my fingers through my long strands, my chuckle sent chills down Levi's spine and up to the tip of his aching erection, it sounded heavenly in his ears and his junk. "Yeah, long story."

Trying to hide his sex yearning side, Levi put on his stoic cold persona, "I-I-I have all day."

First I told him the story that you took Hanji, Erwin and Mike to a restaurant and that if Levi was around he could have eaten dinner. Levi felt guilty, Damn you, Hanji! Furthermore at the restaurant's bar Hanji got a little tipsy and broke my glasses. No wonder why she looks different, Levi thought to himself.

"And the little getup you're wearing at the moment?" Levi said holding his cup the usual way, around the rim.

I giggled, waving my hand up and down, "Calm down, darling, I'm getting to that. Quickly, you feel like omelets?" Levi responded with a grunt, he's trying so hard not to force me to have sex with him right here and now, it's so hilarious. I placed some tomatoes, and green onions on the counter next to me and went back into the fridge, bend back down, but this time I want him to go get a better view and with further ado I made my dress ride up my behind more showing more of what he neglected these two years.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. Levi grunts, little beads of sweat began to show on his forehead. What was I supposed to say to her? Damn it! What was it? It seemed so important! God damn, my wife is so fucking hot! Look at her ass! Those thighs! Where was I this whole time?

I continued my story with shortly after dropping Mike and Erwin off, being kind friend I am I helped with unpacking, and offered them some 'special services'.

"Special services?!"

I turned to a red face Levi, he seemed to be envy and disgusted with the precise words I said. I happily chuckled at his response. Moving back down my dress road further up an inch showing the two objects Levi so much want to squeeze and bang...

Thinking to myself I couldn't help, but think how funny Levi was fighting to stay faithful to Petra, even though he took his vows to be faithful to me nearly six years ago. It's time to take it up a notch.

"So Hanji basically begged to go out with her to some club and..." Sweat was dripping down his brow like a waterfall as he sees one of my hips slant to the side and then the other. Quickly I shook my legs back and forth jiggling my butt cheeks. Levi grunts.

"So intoxicated she shattered my phone in the process." Between me standing back up and Levi banging his glass on the table, he rose to his two feet. I stared at him with concern—but to tell you the truth, it was only a façade—look.  
>"Everything alright, dear? You're all clammy looking and red?"<br>Petra was pretty, she had a little teenage body for a grown woman. She might not be that sharp when it comes to love making and business, she might not be seductive as [Name], but one thing is clear: Petra is not his wife, the woman standing before him with long [H/C] hair is.  
>"You changed, [Name]. Physically and personality wise."<br>I huffed, walking over, showing him the tone muscles of my legs as I walk, my chest heaving back and forth as I slowly strode over to him. "You must be mistaken, Levi, I always have been the same. You just catch me at the wrong times; between slaving away, making this giant house good and clean so it could appear to your satisfaction. Does it ever occur to you that some women during their menstrual cycles could gain weight? You must confess to yourself, Levi, that you love your job and, whoever, more and neglect to pay any attention to me anymore." I stopped inches away from his body. Levi hesitated at first, feeling guilty to what his wife has just said. It possible that she used the sweater to keep dust off of her, she put her hair up in a nice bun that eventually becomes messy during the long hours of slaving away, and it is possible a woman could get bloated during her time of the month.  
>Hesitant at first, Levieventually he reached his hands towards my hips, pulling me closer to his, to the point our lips were about to touch, I could see regret and lust in his eyes, but going further in my plan I giggled and pull away. Taking Levi's hand I placed the eggs down, "I decided that you will cook, while I clean and wash myself up. You don't like filth, right, dear husband?"<br>"Tch," He responded out of frustration. I chuckled kissing his cheek I walked past him, feeling rejected Levi watched in anger as I descend up the staircase walking around the stair beam I left his view.  
>Chest heaving in and out, Levi grunts loudly slamming his hands down on the wooden table shattering the eggs in the process, he leans over the table panting and gasping…<p>

Something…

Something moist escaped his lower regions and soaked through his boxers.  
>Starring down Levi sees his pole area become moist. Reaching into his pants Levi removed his hand and sees the semi-transparent white discharge soak his fingers, damn his wife made him orgasm and she didn't have to be physical with him. Petra couldn't do that to him.<p>

"Fuck it!"  
>Sprinting out of the kitchen he ran past his vibrating phone that lays hidden under the antique sofa he hated so much, up the stairs and into the bedroom, where the shower is running.<br>Petra's picture appeared, wearing a short white thin strapped transparent gown. His phone stops ringing:

**10 Missed Calls from: Petra Ral**, it reads on the phone.  
>"L-Levi!" My voice moans from the bedroom.<br>"Ugh" He grunts in delight. The bed was slowly squeaking.  
>Her husband's moans of sexual pleasure could be heard through the rest of the house...<p>

**Bonus Ending**  
>Resting on the bed Levi couldn't believe how awesome his wife was in bed. How flexible she was, how tight and juicy she was. She was better than Petra.<br>"Did you like it, sweetheart?" Levi asked feeling successful, he knew with pride that both Petra and I went crazy when it came to his love making.  
>I laid on my back—still dawning my black dress and jacket—with my [E\C] starring directly at the ceiling, "Eh." Shrugging my shoulders, "Could be better."<br>"Huh?"  
>I turned to him, seeing how disbelief my unfaithful husband is, "You're so slow. It's like your fucking a turtle. I think if you are with Petra you will be working at this speed. Anyways," I turned and climbed off the bed feeling his eyes on me, "If you don't mind I need to clean myself up and I would love to do it alone."<br>Levi quickly sat up and watched as I disappeared not into the bathroom but down stairs, "Oh, make sure you clean up your mess, there is laundry that still needs to be folded down here in the laundry room. Oh! And put your own luggage away. I think it's your turn to step up on doing things around the house."  
>Levi sat quietly, rather stunned at his wife's hurtful words. [Name] is not the same person he left six months ago. It's like fate changed her to become a completely new seductive snake.<br>Levi begins to question his relationship with Petra, was she worth leaving his wife for?

Hearing the sound of buzzing I stopped at the foot of the stairs listening carefully to where it might come from. Walking over to this antique sofa I got down on both knees and leaned down to see Levi's phone vibrating.  
>Must be that slut, thinking to myself. Reaching over I couldn't believe what I am seeing, a thin whore in lingerie trying to pose sexy. It made me both sick and feel embarrassed for this poor sap, she had the face of an angel, but the personality of a demon.<p>

Step one: Hurt Levi's Ego. Success.  
>Next Step Two.<p> 


End file.
